Come Back
by coalacolacola
Summary: Kenyataan menghancurkan segalanya, dan keluarga kecil mereka dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan hal yang lebih besar. baginya kebahagiaan hanyalah semu, tapi bukan berati mustahil untuk ada.-M-bukan buat yg aneh"
1. Chapter 1

**"Come Back"**

 **Cerita Naruto** **milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini murni karangan saya .**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan** **tidak** **mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Sakura mengepal dan berkeringat, dadanya berdetak keras dan nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sulit untuk digapai. Dia bisa mendengar semua teriakan marah di depan pintu kamarnya, hatinya teriris saat mendengar setiap kalimatnya, dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk menangis.

Semua sudah berkahir, kebahagiaannya hanya sampai disini. Mulai sekarang dia akan berjalan sendiri dan menjauh bila memang begitu jalan hidupnya. Sakura merasa bodoh sudah bersifat munafik selama selama ini. Dan kini dia tidak mau kagi bersifat seperti itu, dia akan melepaskan semuanya, merelakan semuanya, dan pergi menjauh.

...

"Kau harus Sasuke! Jika kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandang geram pada ayahnya. Dia muak dan hampir tega untuk menghajar ayahnya, tapi kata-kata ayahnya seakan menamparnya. Mengembalikannya pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, dan Sasuke benci harus berkata 'iya' tapi itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Bagus. Selesaikan masalahmu dan aku ingin melihatmu besok di rumah utama."

Lemas. Lelaki itu jatuh tertunduk ketika ayahnya sudah pergi. Dadanya sakit dan fikirannya kacau, dia ingin berteriak dan menangis, tapi tidak satupun raungan yang keluar dari bibirnya, tidak ada setetespun air mata dari matanya. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mencengkram erat kemejanya lalu memukul keras dadanya, berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar dari ayahnya.

...

Tidak ada air mata lagi di mata Sakura, tidak ada kesedihan di matanya. Mata emerald itu hanya memandang kosong dan menunduk ke bawah. Sasuke menatapnya dengan getir, semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan racun mematikan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia mendongak menatap wajah suaminya.

"Pergilah Sasuke- _kun_." Katanya pelan, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah suara tangis terdengar kencang di kamar sebelah mereka. Si kecil Sarada terbangun dan terus menangis meski Sakura sudah menggendongnya dan memberinya susu. Gadis itu tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis, seakan paham dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di keluarganya. Sasuke meraih Sarada yang ada digendongan Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Balita itu terisak kecil dan mengalungkan tangan di leher ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah Sarada.."

.

.

 **AN**

 **Senang rasanya bisa mendapat ide ditengah masalah yang sedang membanjiri saya. Ch ini hanya pengantar masalah untuk masuk ke chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca. Maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Tapi meskipun begitu semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmatinya.**

 **Saya benar-benar berharap mendapat kritik dan saran agar bisa belajar dan lebih baik.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Come Back"**

 **Cerita Naruto** **milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini murni karangan saya .**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan** **tidak** **mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

-Lima tahun kemudian..

.

Jalanan Konoha lenggang sore ini. Awannya sedang mendung dan angin menjadi dingin. Sakura punya firasat akan turun hujan lagi, tapi untunglah dia sudah pergi belanja. Di sebelahnya Sarada sedang duduk tenang dengan membaca sebuah buku. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kacamata merah Sarada yang sedikit melorot saat gadis itu menunduk. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil setelah hampir dua jam berkutat di pasar untuk belanja.

"Sarada, kita mampir sebentar ya." Kata sakura pelan sambil melirik putrinya. Sarada menoleh kepada ibunya dan menutup bukunya.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya singkat sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ke tempat kakek dan nenek." Jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Sarada mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membuka kembali bukunya. Sakura menatap putrinya sekali lagi dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menatap Sarada selalu membuatnya teringat pada masa lalu, dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sarada adalah putrinya dan Sakura sangat menyayangi gadis kecilnya itu.

Mobil mereka berhenti di bawah pohon besar. Sakura mematikan mesin mobilnya dan merangkak ke jok belakang untuk mengambil karangan bunga. Di sebelahnya Saraa meletakan bukunya dan kembali menata kacamatanya. Gadis itu melirik pada ibunya yang sedang merapikan karangan bunga yang mereka beli tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar."

Sebelah tangan Sarada menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan sebelahnya lagi mendekap karangan bunga di dadanya. Gadis itu berjalan pelan, matanya menatap tenang ke depan, tapi sesekali juga melirik pada ibunya yang hanya terdiam.

Mereka berhenti di dua buah gundukan tanah yang berdampingan. Sarada sekali lagi menatap pada ibunya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, tubuhnya berjongkok dan dia meletakan sebuah karangan bunga di atas gundukan tanah itu.

"Apa kabar ayah..ibu.."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, di sebelahnya Sarada ikut berjongkok dan meletakan karangan bunganya di gundukan tanah satunya.

"Apa kabar kakek, nenek.."

Sarada tidak pernah menyukai suasana pemakaman, dan dia tahu ibunya juga tidak menyukai hal itu. Tapi ibunya selalu rutin mengunjungi makam kakek dan neneknya, membawa karangan bunga, membersihkan makamnya dan membacakan doa disana. Wanita itu selalu hampir menangis, tapi dia selalu menahannya dengan baik di depan Sarada. Sarada tidak tau wajah kakek dan neneknya, dia hanya tau namanya, dan hal itu kadang membuatnya tidak nyaman saat harus mengunjungi makamnya, rasanya hampir seperti mengunjungi makam orang asing.

Sakura menatap putrinya yang sedang menunduk memberi doa, bibirnya tersenyum sedih dan sebelah tangannya mengusap cepat air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap hujan dari kaca jendela ruang kerjanya. Dihadapannya masih ada setumpuk berkas yang belum dia lihat, tapi fikirannya sudah tidak bisa lagi fokus. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan dia ingat mendapat undangan makan malam di rumah orang tuanya, tapi tubuh dan fikirannya sudah lelah, selain itu dia juga sudah tidak mau lagi kembali ke sana. Tapi dari semua itu dia paling enggan untuk kembali ke rumah. Mungkin lembur sampai tengah malam adalah alasan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri.

Sasuke menunduk membuka laci paling bawah di meja kerjanya. Hanya ada satu lembar foto disana, foto seorang balita kecil berambut hitam legam sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Diambilnya foto itu dan dipandanginya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Dia sedang merindukan putrinya. Satu-satunya anak yang dia anggap nyata dalam hidupnya.

"Sarada.."

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat dua kantong besar belanjaannya, Sarada membantunya dengan mengangkat satu kantong besar berisi tomat. Gadis itu berjalan terhuyung dan berakhir dengan menjatuhkan seluruh tomatnya. Tomat-tomat itu menggelinding dan bertebaran di halaman rumah, Sakura tertawa kecil, Sarada menatapanya dengan cemberut dan memunguti tomatnya satu-persatu.

Seorang lelaki tua datang dan membantu Sarada, lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dan mengambil alih kantong di tangan Sarada.

"Biar saya saja nona."

Sarada menyerah dan memberikan kantongnya, dia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan mendapat tertawaan ibunya.

"Sakura- _sama_ , biar saya panggilkan Ayame untuk membantu." Kata lelaki itu dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidak perlu _ji-san_ , aku bisa mengatasinya." Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum dan melangkah pelan memasuki rumah sekaligus kedai miliknya. Kedai itu tidak terlalu besar dan sangat sederhana, makanan yang dijual pun tidak terlalu beragam hanya beberapa makanan seperti ramen dan okonomiyaki dengan dua pekerja yang membantunya.

Hari sudah hampir gelap ketika Sakura sampai di rumah, kedainya juga tutup lebih awal hari ini karena harus mengisi ulang persediaan bahan. Paman Teuchi, salah satu pekerjanya sudah membantu Sakura menata rapi semua persedian bahan makanan. Sakura melirik jam tangannya lalu berpindah pada kalender di sampingnya.

"Besok tanggal sepuluh ya.., Sarada ada kunjungan ke museum di Tokyo." Katanya sambil bergumam pelan dan memandang kalender di depannya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa harus Tokyo.."

.

.

Malam ini turun hujan di Konoha dan hawanya jadi semakin dingin saja. Sakura duduk di sofanya dengan segelas ocha hangat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh tapi wanita itu masih duduk diam menatap televisi menyala dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia lelah, tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya terlalu takut untuk naik ke atas ranjang ketika bayangan masa lalu selalu datang menghantuinya. Sakura lebih suka tertidur di atas sofanya dan kedinginan dari pada berbaring nyaman di kamarnya yang hangat. Baginya dia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari kamarnya yang terlalu sesak dengan kenangan masa lalu.

"Ibu.."

Sakura menoleh kaget pada Sarada yang sedang menatapnya dari tangga. Gadis itu menggenakan piyama kuning dan memeluk bantalnya. Kacamatanya dilepas membuat matanya menatap Sakura dengan menyipit. Dengan pelan gadis itu berjalan ke arah ibunya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa bangun?" Tanya Sakura lembut dengan mengelus pelan rambut hitam putrinya.

"Kenapa ibu belum tidur?" Sarada tidak menjawabnya tapi balik bertanya pada ibunya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Gadis itu merasa dingin dan mengeratkan pelukan pada bantalnya.

"Emm, kamar ibu sepertinya bocor." Sakura menjawab dengan tertawa kecil, dia tau berbohong bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada Sarada, masalahnya terlalu rumit, dan dia tidak mau putrinya memikirkan masalah-masalah rumit di usianya yang masih tujuh tahun.

"Kalau begitu tidur di kamarku saja."

Sakura tersenyum haru, putrinya begitu polos dan baik. Dia sangat menyayangi Sarada, hanya Sarada yang selama ini menjadi semangatnya untuk terus hidup. Putrinya, bidadari kecilnya, dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Sarada.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur."

Dalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya hawa hujan, ibu dan anak itu meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan berbalut selimut tebal. Sakura memeluk putrinya, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan merasa sangat bersyukur bisa tidur dengan hangat dan nyaman di samping putrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **semoga gak ngebosenin ya.. awalnya saya langsung update ini barengan sma ch. 1 malah mau dijadiin satu tapi rasanya terlalu panjang banget, tapi akhirnya saya pisah dan saya hapus ch 2 karena ada sedikit tambahan.**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan sebutan 'ayah-ibu' bukan 'papa-mama' karena itu terasa lebih halus dan lebih sayang banget menurut saya. Semoga reader bisa menerimanya.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca, dan maaf klo msih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di dalamnya. Saya akan terus belajar dan memperbaiki tulisan saya.**

 **Agak heran sebenarnya bisa nulis dikondisi saya yg lagi gak enak banget.. hhh kehidupan nyata memang berat..**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih dan saya berharap pendapat, kritik dan sarannya untuk membangun saya dan cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Come Back"**

 **Cerita Naruto** **milik** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini murni karangan saya .**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan** **tidak** **mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi dari hal ini.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dalam diam. Rumah besarnya terasa begitu sepi dan semakin dingin pagi ini, entah itu karena hujan, atau karena hal lain. Meja makan tempatnya sekarang hanya diisi tiga orang beserta dirinya. Seorang anak kecil duduk di sebelah kirinya sedang makan dengan perlahan, lalu di kanannya ada seorang wanita yang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan anggun. Sasuke sendiri sedang menyeruput kopinya yang sudah jadi rutinitas pagi. Baginya, sarapan yang dingin ini juga sudah jadi rutinitasnya.

"Papa, hari ini bolehkah aku ikut kerja bersamamu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap anak kecil pirang di sebelahnya. Anak itu menatapanya dengan mata abu-abu beningnya yang menyala, sangat kontras dengan keadaan pagi ini yang terasa suram dan dingin di rumah besarnya. Tapi Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat jam ditangannya.

"Tidak."

Jawabnya tegas dan singkat. Ada sendok yang diletakan cukup keras hingga berdenting setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya, dan dia bisa melihat mata abu-abu yang memandangnya mulai berkabut.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , Shiki hanya ingin bersamamu saja, tidak bisakah kau membiarkannya?"

Wanita di kanannya berkata cukup keras. Sasuke tahu akan mendapat respon seperti ini lagi, dia sudah sadar saat mendengar dentingan sendok di kanannya tapi, Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya, lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Aku berangkat."

Katanya singkat dan datar lalu mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makannya. Wanita di kanannya mendorong kursi begitu keras saat berdiri dan menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melawan, dia hanya berdiri diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Shiki ke kantormu hari ini dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Ada nada tegas dan menuntut dalam ucapan wanita itu. Ini membuat Sasuke sedikit heran hingga mendengus, karena baru pertama kalinya wanita itu mendukung dengan keras kemauan anaknya hingga seperti ini.

"Jika dia mendapat nilai sempurna hari ini, aku akan membawanya."

Sasuke bisa mendengar nada terkejut dari bocah kecil yabg masih duduk di kursinya, tapi kemudian dia mendengar lagi kata-kata protes keras dari wanita yang masih menahan lengannya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Apakah membawa anakmu sendiri ke kantormu adalah sebuah hadiah kompetisi! Berhentilah menekan Shiki!"

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap dingin pada wanita yang sudah berteriak padanya. Lelaki itu merasa semakin hari paginya jadi semakin buruk dari pada biasanya.

"Dia harus. Jika dia adalah seorang Uchiha."

Ada penekanan di setiap kata-katanya saat Sasuke mengucapkan itu, kata-kata yang dulu juga pernah diucapkan padanya. Sasuke memandang datar pada Shiki yang masih duduk dan menunduk, meremas gelas susunya erat-erat. Sasuke yakin anak itu sedang menahan tangis mati-matian, dan mungkin akan mengutuknya saat dia sudah muak dengan segala perilaku Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan dua orang itu. Dia sudah tidak lagi peduli pada apapun. Tidak sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

Sarada duduk dengan nyaman di kursi bus nya. Dia sedang bersandar di kursi dan menatap gerimis dari jendela bis yang berjalan. Hari ini ibunya tampak cemas dan tidak tenang saat dia mau berangkat. Ibunya bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun yang diperlukannya padahal hari sebelumnya mereka sudah ke pasar dan Sarada mengingatkan ibunya sekali lagi untuk membeli perlengkapannya, tapi ibunya tidak membeli apapun dan mereka harus jatuh bangun untuk menyiapkannya secara mendadak pagi ini. Sarada heran, karena ibunya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini dan dia juga sudah memberitahu ibunya soal kunjungan museum sejak seminggu sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk menikmati gerimis pagi ini.

Konoha adalah desa kecil makmur yang terletak di pinggir kota besar Tokyo. Perjalanan untuk sampai ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu paling lama dua jam jika mereka tidak mendapat halangan di jalan. Karena wilayah Konoha masih di kelilingi hutan dengan kayu-kayu tua yang sering tumbang apalagi di musim hujan begini. Sarada berfikir mungkin ibunya terlalu khawatir karena hal itu. Gurunya sendiri juga berkata bahwa dia lebih senang ke Tokyo saat musim panas atau semi, tapi kunjungan ini adalah kunjungan wajib yang menjadi progam pemerintah kota Tokyo tahun ini dan sekolah Sarada tidak mungkin bisa memberikan usulan untuk kunjungan di musim panas atau semi.

Hujan sebenarnya tidak begitu lebat, sepanjang jalan Sarada hanya menemukan gerimis yang kian mereda, tapi meskipun begitu Konoha masih terasa lembab dan dingin. Sarada ingat ibunya memberinya payung saat dia mau masuk bus tadi, padahal Sarada sudah membawa jas hujan. Dia sempat mengeluh pada ibunya tentang tasnya yang berat, tapi Sakura berkata jika dia melihat berita cuaca buruk Tokyo dari TV.

 _'Lebih baik berat dari pada sakit.'_

Itu yang dikatakan ibunya pagi tadi. Sarada tidak bisa membantah, entah kenapa dia jadi sering kalah berdebat melawan ibunya padahal dia sudah sekolah jadi harusnya dia sudah jauh lebih pintar, bahkan dia yang terpintar di kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sarada ingat kata-kata gurunya jika seorang anak tidak boleh melawan kata-kata orang tuanya. Sarada mendengus mengalihkan matanya dari hujan dan tiba-tiba merasa konyol dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Teman duduk di sebelahnya menoleh pada Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya diam tapi tiba-tiba mendengus.

"Ada apa Sarada? Apa kau lapar?"

Tanyanya sambil menunjukan kotak bekalnya, memberi isyarat pada Sarada untuk mengambil jika dia mau. Sarada menatapnya sejenak, dia juga punya bekal di tasnya buatan Ayame _-nee_ karena ibunya tidak sempat membuatnya.

"Makanlah Sarada, hari ini ayahku membuat sandwich sayuran yang sangat enak. Ibu bahkan memujinya."

Sarada menatap Ageha yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang masih menjulurkan kotak bekalnya. Tapi Sarada sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun atau sedikit memberinya senyuman sebagai respon. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan kosong. Otaknya terus mengulang apa yang baru saja didengarnya hingga terasa pusing. Sarada menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan kembali menatap gerimis yang sepenuhnya hilang tapi masih menyisakan bulir air di jendela busnya, sementara otaknya masih terus mengulang apa yang didengarnya tadi.

 _Hari ini ayahku membuat sandwich.._

 _Hari ini ayahku.._

 _Ayahku.._

 _Ayah._

Itu adalah kata yang asing bagi Sarada.

.

.

.

Siang begitu cepat berlalu dan Tokyo menjadi semakin dingin karena hujan. Jalanannya begitu padat dan hujan sangat deras mengguyur Tokyo. Tepat seperti kata-kata ibunya. Sarada sedang berjalan keluar museum bersama gerombolan teman-temannya. Gadis itu menatap Otoha _-sensei_ yang dengan telaten dan sabar membimbing mereka keluar dari museum.

Sarada berhasil keluar dari museum setelah mengantri cukup lama dengan teman-temannya. Dia mengambil payungnya yang ada di rak dan membukanya. Matanya memandang sedikit takut pada hujan di Tokyo yang mulai berangin. Ingin Sarada memakai jas hujannya tapi semua temannya sudah siap menyebrang untuk kembali ke bis dan Otoha _-sensei_ yang dibantu Inaho _-sensei_ dan Oukei _-sensei_ sudah siap menyebrangkan semua murid dan Sarada tidak mau menghambat mereka.

Gadis itu berjalan takut-takut menuruni tangga dengan memegang erat pada payungnya. Angin dan suara hujan deras langsung menyergapnya saat gadis itu berhasil turun. Sarada bergidik merasakan dinginnya angin, dia berhenti sebentar saat merasa angin itu menarik cukup kuat pada payungnya. Teman-temannya sudah sampai di pinggir jalan dan menyebrang dengan hati-hati di sana. Sarada berjalan cepat untuk menyusul mereka. Mulutnya menghembuskan nafas lega saat berhasil menyusul temannya dan ikut menyebrang. Hujan semakin deras dan Sarada merasa pundak kirinya basah karena payungnya lagi-lagi hampir terbawa angin.

"Huaa!"

Gadis itu berteriak kaget saat payungnya benar-benar lepas dan terseret jauh ke jalan raya. Hujan langsung menerpa tubuhnya dan dingin langsung terasa. Kaca matanya basah tertutup hujan dan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Tiinn!"

Sarada menoleh dan melihat samar sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyorot matanya dengan cepat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Brakk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Halo..**

 **Terimakasih readers yang sudah berkenan membaca. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya. Syukurlah saya bisa menyelesaikan ch ini. Semoga gak membosankan. Saya bersyukur beli data book Naruto jadi bisa lihat banyak karakter asing yang bisa saya munculin disini.**

 **Untuk kemarin yang ch.2 tidak bisa di buka saya tidak tau penyebabnya apa, tapi waktu saya cek lagi saya bisa membukanya. Mungkin ada kesalahan di browser atau apa saya kurang mengerti. Saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. Semoga gak terlulang lagi ya.. :D**

 **Sekian untuk chapter ini. Kritik, saran dan tanggapan kalian sangat saya nanti untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangan saya serta kemajuan cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih.**


End file.
